Vehicles such as trucks, bicycles or motorcycles, often have cylindrically shaped members which are exposed to transverse air flow during travel creating a certain amount of drag force on the vehicles. In bicycles and motorcycles, an example of such cylindrical members are the handle bars as well as portions of the frame. In trucks, an example of such cylindrical members are the exhaust stacks, air filter housings and rear view mirror mounts.